Charlz Guybon
| lastappeared= | living=amol }} Charlz Guybon first appears as a Lieutenant in the Andoran army and is immediately promoted to Captain. Appearance He is tall, young and very handsome, with hazel eyes. He looks like he has not smiled in a long time. Activities Joining the Guard He manages to gather a large contingent of soldiers who are all traveling to support Elayne Trakand in Caemlyn. This army is composed of over 4,700 veterans of the Queen's Guards and roughly 5,000 armsmen sworn to nobles in support of Elayne. When the soldiers are brought to Caemlyn via a gateway, he is greeted by Elayne and promoted to Captain on the spot and made Birgitte Silverbow's second in command. He is brought to Birgitte and told of Elayne's capture by the Black Ajah. He is in charge of the strike force that attacks the wagon holding Elayne inside. Elayne considers him a fair option for a third Warder. He meets Matrim Cauthon, Thomdril Merrilin, and Talmanes Delovinde when they arrive in Caemlyn. He escorts them to Elayne's sitting room all the while questioning Mat on rumors of his quests and activities. Mat finally defeats the gholam that had been terrorizing Caemlyn and declares to Guybon that he is now owed a Crown Contract. He escorts Elenia Sarand, Naean Arawn, and Arymilla Marne to Elayne, who then strips the three nobles of their lands and titles. Elayne then offers these estates to a group of Cairhienin nobles who have been invited to Caemlyn in order to make connections between the two nations. Through further manipulation, she gains the support from these nobles on her quest to assume the Sun Throne. Guybon is part of Elayne's guard when she Travels to Cairhien. She is greeted by Lorstrum Aesnan and Bertome Saighan who escort her to the Royal Palace. The Last Battle Guybon guards the Palace during the sacking of Caemlyn. He sends the Queen's Guard in relief to the Band when they are about to be overrun by Trollocs. Talmanes manages to convince Guybon to lend his troops guarding the gate out support and to abandon the Palace as Caemlyn has been lost. Guybon joins Talmanes' force as they battle their way across the streets to locate the Dragons. Dennel is about to give the order to destroy the Dragons before they are overrun by the Trolloc army, when Talmanes orders them to turn and fire on the walls. Guybon watches in horror as the Dragons blow a gaping hole in his city's wall through which the Band manages to escape. They escape through gateways to the Field of Merrilor where he is met by Elayne. He gives her a report of what had happened. Guybon stands guard of Elayne when she orders Caemlyn to be burnt to the ground, in order to flush the Trolloc army out. Demandred theory It was once speculated that Guybon could be Demandred in disguise, due to looks and personality. This is proven to be incorrect in A Memory of Light. Reference On Guybon's name and appearance, Jordan commented: